New World
by CyberPunkAlchemist
Summary: The talk of magic, kingdoms, knights and grand battles was just that; talk with nothing to prove it, and they remain myths and stories you tell around a campfire. So how come when Mikey fell into a river one day that he suddenly finds him in a place that all these things are very real, and he has to stop a civil war and invasion with three princes that look very familiar. 2K12.
**Hey guys! Its been a long time since I have been on here, but I am back and with a new story they I have wanted to post up for a while now. my other unfinished stories, including Eggs of a Ninja Turtle is also going to be continued soon. I am hoping to update as fast as I can, but I am still at uni at the moment. I am start again now because I am finishing my second year here, and I recently got rpg maker vx ace, which I love. I am hoping that if you guys like this story, then I can turn it into a small game, because I have always wanted to do a tmnt rpg fan game!**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. If I was going to do a game, I need to design the sprites and other stuff, which will cut into my story making time, but it is something I really hope to do. Also forgive gamma and spelling, I am crap at both even that this age. If someone would like to beta it for me, just message me about it. Many thanks and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Mikey whooped as he flipped off the back of the couch, his Tpod headphones blaring loud music into his ears. In a bowl on the mantle of the fireplace sat Ice Cream Kitty, meowing with delight as she waved her paws like she was dancing, or at least trying to anyway. Ice Cream and pizza covered the walls, floor, even the ceiling, making the farmhouse living room seem like it was in the middle of an awesome food fight.

"Aw, yeah! Uh huh!" Mikey laughed as he heard his favourite part of the song start to play, getting more into the groove than he already was before, if that were possible. His bros were out somewhere doing whatever boring stuff they do, April and Casey were at the shop and there was no one to tell him off for miles.

It had been too intense and serious for Mikey's liking, with Leo in the middle of healing, Raph in more of a bad mood than ever and Donnie with his weird crush on April. No matter how many times April had tried to give him the message that she wasn't into mutant turtles that way, Donnie still pressed his feelings towards her. And the tension between Donnie and Casey over this was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Mikey had tried to get his brothers to explore with him in the woods, because this was the first time they had even been to the woods, but they always brushed him off. What was sad about that was the fact Mikey was used to being brushed off. All he wanted was him and his bros to be like the good days back in New York, but they still seem to hold this strange doubt that they won't go back, or defeat the Kraang, or even the fact the sensei is alive!

'Whatever, I know Master Splinter is alive, and when Leo gets better we'll all go back and give the Kraang a well deserved shell whooping!' Mikey thought to himself as he danced around. Might as well enjoy this mini ice cream and pizza party!

"Yeah boy! Hit me Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey grinned and opened his mouth wide. Ice Cream Kitty meowed and spit out balls of ice cream, hitting Mikey directly in the mouth. Mikey swallowed and shivered slightly.

"So cold! And yet, so cool!" Mikey giggled, bouncing up and down on the couch again. He grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it in, the warm pizza melting the cold ice cream taste in his mouth.

Mikey continued to party with his beloved pet. This was just what he needed to get rid of that horrid tension that plagued the farmhouse! Nothing could ruin this-

"MIKEY!"

Mikey frozen in mid bounce that the sound of his brother's voice. "Whoa!" Mikey yelped and jumped to the doorway, to find that his three older brothers and his only human friends standing there. They didn't look happy, but what else was new?

"Err, hey dudes!" Mikey chuckled nervously, trying to break that tension that had returned again. Why did his bros have to make such a big deal out of everything? It was like they wanted to stay sad and miserable all the time.

"You destroyed the living room!" Leo scowled as he held onto his crutch.

"It's not destroyed!" Mikey protested. Raph hit him in the head, a normal thing for Raph to do, but did he have to do it so hard?

"Oh yeah, what do you call this then, shell-for-brains?" Raph said with his usual sarcastic, angry tone.

Mikey then took a long look around the living room. The couch was flipped over and its cushions where scattered in each corner of the room, all covered in stains of pizza and ice cream. The walls, floor, even the ceiling where covered in ice cream and pizza, some of the pizza slices on the ceiling peeling off. A couple of hanging photos had fallen down, some of the frames cracked and the glass cases smashed, but the photos themselves appeared unharmed. All in all, the living room looked like an awesome party happened, but that awesome party also brought a twister that had trashed the place.

"It's not that bad, all of this is evidence to the awesome party that had just happened in here." Mikey states, though he had a feeling he could state anything and he would still get yelled at regardless.

He was right about that fact, as per the norm in this weird mutant family.

"Mikey, how could you be so careless?" Leo sighed in frustration. Mikey was about to reply, but was cut off by Raph.

"It's Mikey, what did you expect? All he's good for is making a mess." Raph spat. It always hurt when his brothers said these things, but the youngest figured out long ago that his social standing in this family would never change no matter what he did. It didn't make the words hurt him any less though.

Donnie handed Mikey a bucket and mop, well more like shoved a bucket and mop into his hands. "We're going to go out, so this room better be spotless when we come back." Leo ordered in his leader voice, and just like that Mikey was left alone again in the living room, April taking Ice Cream Kitty with her back to the kitchen before leaving with the guys.

Mikey waited until he was sure the others had gone before letting the sigh that he was holding in come out. Why did he always seem to do something wrong? All he wanted was to have fun and for people to accept him for who he was. But who he was seemed to only annoy his family and that was the last thing he wanted. But his cheery mask had to come down sometimes.

The youngest turtle looked at the living room and the cleaning tools in his hands. Why did Mikey put up with this? Why did he always let his brothers poke fun and bring him down to make themselves feel better? What was wrong with having fun, like a normal 15 year old teen would have? Sometimes he wondered if his brothers would even notice him if he disappeared for a whole day. Probably not, since they would probably think it was some kind of blessing.

Mikey felt the pity and sadness inside him slowly turn into anger. Mikey knew he could beat his brothers! He could beat them with only his hands! Sensei had always said to Mikey that he had more talent than his brothers combine, and despite what his brothers would believe he had been training with Sensei in secret to further his skills. The thought of Splinter ached, knowing that his older brothers believed he was gone. But Mikey knew better! Their father was alive!

Mikey growled. "If they can't see and accept me for who I am, then they can just not see me at all!"

The youngest turtle threw the cleaning tools to the floor and all but ran into the kitchen, grabbing a small shoulder bag that Donnie never used, and started to put things he would need in it. Bottled water, an apple, a couple of sandwiches and a slice of pizza of course, which should get him through the forest before he needed more food. He also got the spare blankets and a flashlight with a couple of spare batteries. Mikey closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, before opening the freezer to see his cold little friend.

Ice Cream Kitty meowed in delight that the sight of her favourite turtle and waved excitedly, but soon stopped when she noticed the sad look in his eyes. He only got that look when his brothers had gone too far. She meowed in question at the sad look from the turtle, who was strangely quiet.

"Hey, Ice Cream Kitty. So I know this is sudden but I've decided that I am going to find a new family! One that will like me for who I am and not yell at me to make themselves feel better. I'm sorry that I can't take you with me, but April will take care of you." Mikey smiled but he felt the tears behind his eyes. It didn't help that Ice Cream Kitty looked just as sad as he felt.

The kitty made of ice cream meowed softly at Mikey and gave him a lick on the nose. That always made him feel a bit better. Mikey giggled at the chilly lick, licking the ice cream off. "Chilly and delicious! Good bye my little friend. I will always love you Kitty!" Mikey smiled before closing the freezer, trying to ignore the heartbreaking meows coming from the cat inside.

With a heavy heart, the youngest turtle set towards the woods without looking back at the farmhouse. There was no point looking back, because it only hurt more to know that even after all the years he's tried to prove himself to his family, friends and, more importantly, his brothers, he would always be seen as a useless waste of mutagen.

* * *

Mikey didn't know how far he walked, but he was sure that he was a reasonable distance from the house. It was way past midnight if the turtle had to guess and judging by the never ending amount of trees and how tall they were, he was in the middle of _Nowhere Woods_ in the state of _Lostington in the country of never ending forest_!

"Great plan, Mike. It's working out great. You decide to run out in the woods that you hardly know and now you have gotten yourself lost... just another day in the life of Mikey the mess-up." Mikey sighed as he continued to walk through the dark, creepy, _monster-filled-!_ Why did he have to creep himself out all the time! At least the moonlight and years of ninja training helped him see in the dark, and the night was a ninja's best friend so it shouldn't creep him out so much. But New York was never really completely dark at night when they patrolled and he always had his older brothers with him... Maybe he should just go back to the farmhouse-

Mikey shook his head, clearing the train of thought. 'NO! I'm going to prove to those meanies that I don't need them! That I, Mikey the mess-up, can be a reasonable, strong and fearless leader! I will become a hero for surviving in the woods by myself and then they will all see!' Mikey pressed on further in the woods, and further from the farmhouse he believed, with this thought running repeat in his head. He tightened his grip on the strap of the shoulder bag and quickened his pace through the woods, because he had to believe that he would reach the end of this place sometime! Hopefully, before he ran out of food and water in the middle of nowhere that had no vending machines within a 10 mile radius.

Maybe even more. The reason they were out here in the first place was because there was nothing around for miles.

Food... Mikey felt his stomach growl. He had left the farmhouse around dinner time, and it was way past midnight now so he had been walking/running for a long time. Mikey hadn't even stopped to take a break yet! He must have been so lost in thought about what happened that he had been ignoring his poor, starving stomach!

"I'm sorry poor stomach. Let me find a good place to rest and then I can fill you up again." Mikey said out loud to himself. What? It was a bit lonely out here and he had never been this far from his brothers before, in the same dimension that is. He looked around for any good places to sit and rest. He knew it would be a very slim chance he would run into any humans out here, but a ninja can never be too careful, as his oldest brother loved to drill into them.

Mikey didn't feel like climbing a tree, what with the _evil squirrels_ waiting for him to put his guard down, and the area was a bit too open, even with all the large trees surrounding him. The young turtle continued to search when he heard the sound of running water, which meant that there was a river nearby. Mikey felt a smile dawn his face as he all but ran towards the direction of the river. Hopefully it wasn't too big or too strong so he could have a quick swim. Turtles love the water after all and all this walking and thinking was so stressful, a bath will help!

After what seemed like an hour, the orange banded turtle came across the river. Mikey sighed at his luck as he looked into the fast current and the large gap between the shores of the river, because this river was the type he had hoped he would not find. Turtle luck running true to form today it seemed! Swimming would only carry him away with the currant. Sure, they were fast and strong swimmers, but you never go against the currant, he had personally learned that the hard way at age six.

"Ok Mikey, think. There has to be a way over this river." Mikey muttered as he looked up and down the river bank. From what he knew and guessed, there was a safe way for animals to cross since if there wasn't there would be more flora on one side than the over. But that would have to depend if the animal's bridge would hold his weight. Not to say Mikey was heavy! He was just a lot heavier than wooden creatures.

Mikey looked at the trees, the towers of wood and leaves reaching for the heavens. He guessed he could throw the bag over and jump across the river to a tree on the other side, but considering how big the river was and the distance, it would not be a great plan. Knowing his luck, the bag would probably not even make it that far considering its weight with all the food and supplies he packed in there.

The turtle started walking downstream, hoping he wasn't too far from whatever this river led to. But knowing his luck it probably leads straight to the ocean and last he checked the map when they first came here, the ocean was a LONG way away. A fallen tree, a natural rock arch, a vine like in the movies. Heck, even a large turtle willing to give him a lift would be helpful! But there was nothing the further he walked. Nothing, more nothing, _NothingCity,_ oh wait- no, more nothing.

Really? Was a fallen tree, an animal bridge, a large rock, shallow waters or something else he couldn't think of right now to much to-!

A tire swing. There was a tire swing, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing remotely human for miles around it. An old, dirty, probably likely to snap from the tree branch if he so much as breathed on it, tire swing. Now, if Mikey used his brothers' way of thinking, everything about this just screamed 'Bad Idea'. Like, it was written in neon lights and flashing with cheesy music in the background.

Good thing he was not his lame, mean older brothers! A tire swing was the perfect, and most fun away to get across! And he could maybe eat some dinner while relaxing on it! Good plan Mikey!

With his totally awesome plan set into action, Mikey ran over to the tree the tire swing was attached to and set the bag down, rolling his shoulder from the relief of carrying it around night. He opened it and grabbed out some of the sandwiches wrapped in cling film, good old PB&J. Unwrapping it and taking the first bite, Mikey turned towards the tire swing and at full sprint, leaped towards it, the thought of swinging on a tire swing again, just like at home, was too good to pass up.

The old swing made noises of complaint at being used, the rope making noises that sounded like it would snap at any moment. The tire was old and even being made out of rubber it was making noises of complaint at being used again for who knows how long. Mikey ignored all of the swings breaking warnings, too lost in the joy of swinging on a tire swing again that all common sense about learning to listen to breaking and snapping sounds went to the wind.

 **SNAP!**

Mikey's eyes widened when he suddenly found himself being dropped with the tire into the cold waters of the rushing river below. In hindsight, he really should pay attention to what was happening around him more. The turtle looked at the hanging snapped rope one more time before he met the water, tire first and him following seconds behind. The river was cold and wet, obviously, and for a moment Mikey just floated under the surface of the water, watching the tire float to the surface as he got his bearings. Why did nothing seem to go his way today? It was like something was telling him that today would be the unluckiest day of his life up till this point. The turtle was happy that he and his brothers had the cool ability to stay underwater for long periods of time, they still needed air but they could stay under for a lot longer than even a human trained to do just a thing could.

Mikey snapped out of his dazed state, because even if he could stay under, it was a cold river and the cold didn't agree with them at all. The turtle moved through the water, but as he looked around, he noticed that the river seemed to have no bottom, which was impossible, and he was much further from the surface than he was when he fell in moments ago. He could feel the current dragging him down lightly, which was weird and slightly scary, but it wasn't strong enough to keep him from swimming against it. When they were young they swam in fast moving sewer pipes against the current, which was now gross now that he thought about it, to see who the fastest and strongest swimmer was.

The turtle started to swim to the surface, but no matter how hard he swam, he only got further away! Mikey started to panic. Sure, they could stay under for long period of time, but they needed air like everything else! His efforts to swim towards freedom grew more frantic, and if he could cry underwater, Mikey was certain he would have tears in his eyes. He didn't want to die like this, when he hadn't had the chance to talk things out with his brothers yet. He wanted to see New York and Master Splinter again! He wanted to eat pizza AGAIN! HE WANTED TO HUG HIS BROTHERS AND TELL THEM HOW MUCH HE LOVED THEM AGAIN! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HE CAN'T DIE HERE! NOT LIKE THIS! WHY COULDN'T BE SURFACE, WHY! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! PLEASE, HE WANTED TO LIVE! HE WANTED T0-

Suddenly, the current and pressure that had kept him down in the dark was gone and he found himself heading towards the surface again. With no time to think why, the turtle used the last of this strength to swim towards the surface, is limps aching and losing power fast. The current seem to have changed, pushing him to the surface fast, faster than he could swim normally. While this was weird Mikey didn't care, because his lungs were starting to scream for air and the surface was right there! He was going to get die! He was going to live!

Mikey broke the surface of the water and blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. As I said, I will want to turn this into a rpg game if the story is liked enough, but I won't do so until I am at least 5 chapters into the story, since it will take time to plan and design the story in a way you can interact with it. But that being said, it is good to be back :)**

 **R &R**


End file.
